Hour of Darkness, Part 1
Plot Romatron and Deristroll unleash their final plan to capture Mig and take his Gamatrix from him and will stop at nothing in order to fulfill it. Synopsis A figure was shown running through the woods. It turned its head to look back and forth. It then turned right where more trees were. The figure stopped, appearing to be Jackel. Jackel was breathing hard. He saw two paths and the trees were disappearing. He ran down the left one. Just then two more figures were shown. One of them ran down the left path and the other down the right. Jackel: Aghhh ahhh ahhh ahhh... Jackel stopped to catch his breath. He turned around and saw a figure. Figure: Going somewhere? Mig was shown. He walked up to Jackel and stood in position, watching him catch his breath. Jackel: Miguel...please...stop chasing me. Mig: Why should I? You're part of that foursome alliance wanting to take the Gamatrix. I know every trick you can throw at me Jack... He scrolled through his holograms and became Spiker. Spiker stuck Jackel to the tree and looked at him. Voice: All right, we do this the easy way or the hard way. Put your hands up, both of you. Spiker turned and saw Dan. Dan saw Spiker's Gamatrix and lowered his plumber weapon. Spiker turned back. Mig: Uncle I'm just catching Jackel. Maybe he can COOPERATE and actually tell us the recent plans. Do that and I might let you go... Jackel: I need...your help. Mig: Huh? Jackel looked at Mig and then looked down, sighing. Jackel: Romatron and Deristroll...they've gone completely mad. They killed Tyere and almost me. I escaped and tried to find you but you wouldn't let me talk. Just then, Maltha ran to Mig, breathing hard. Maltha: He wasn't on the right...oh you found him. Good job. Mig: Hold up. They....killed Tyere? Any reason? Jackel: They blammed me and Tyere for their own flaws on catching you. I don't know what they're planning next but they are insane. It could be insane too. Dan: This is pretty serious. They willingly killed their team mate and almost you. Mig: We have to stop them. Jackel: I'm afraid it's not that easy. They're willing to do anything to get your trix...that even includes destruction of the whole planet. Mig: Man they really have gone to the nutty side... Dan: Destruction of Earth...they aren't powerful enough to pull that off though. I don't get it. Jackel: I don't know. I remember us discussing a giant weapon that can shoot into the Earth's core and suck up its energy to stop Mig. Mig: Where are they now... Maltha: Mig it's too risky for you to get involved in. Who knows what they can do to you with the chance. Dan: Maltha is right. Mig: Guys trust me on this ok? Please? Dan: Well alright. We'll be coming with. I'm not risking losing my nephew and my planet. Jackel: Central Peak. There's a secret hideout inside. I'll come with because I know exactly where it is. Mig, Dan, and Maltha all broke him free. Deristroll watched them from the hideout and glared. He walked inside and saw Romatron working on the large weapon. Deristroll: They're coming... Romatron: That's a shock -_-. Here take this. Mini handy version of this weapon. It can knock anything unconscious. Deristroll: Work faster. I'll keep them busy... Meanwhile, the four were running through the woods. They saw the large mountain and ran up the pathway to it. Mig: Why a mountain? Jackel: Wasn't my choice. Dan: Well at least it's something new instead of an abandon warehouse. Mig: Meh...I guess. Ok guys they might be waiting for us. So lets- Just then, Maltha began sprinting up the mountain to the hideout, holding his weapon out. Mig: -Use stealth...or fine, barge out in the open like Maltha just did and blow all of our cover...sure why not? Deristroll appeared. Maltha began to shoot at him but Deristroll blasting Maltha. Maltha fell down and closed his eyes. He was unconscious. Deristroll: Works like a charm... He aimed at Dan, Jackel, and Mig. Mig slammed down the Gamatrix and became Overcast. Overcast formed a storm shield around them and caused a storm to appear. Deristroll: Hmm? Lightning each struck down at Deristroll. He got shocked and dropped his weapon off the mountain. Deristroll: AGAGAGGAGAGGAHHHHH!!!!! Overcast: Oh please. That's nothing. He made it hail all around Deristroll and Deristroll fell down. He shielded himself and started smiling deviously. Overcast: OK I guess I'm no longer doing you damage... He transformed into Venom Fang and launched himself at Deristroll. He spit venomous acid around his feet, which caused him to stick to the ground. Venom Fang: Stay put or it gets worse. Deristroll: No, no. It doesn't get worse for me. You on the other hand... Deristroll broke free and grabbed Venom Fang's neck. He grabbed out another weapon and aimed it at his head. Dan: MIG NO!!! Venom Fang: Try...me... He transformed into Minuscule and crawled up Deristroll. He then reached into the weapon and broke it apart from the inside. Minuscule fell out and ran. Minuscule: Hahahahaha!!! Deristroll picked him and laughed. Deristroll: PFFFFHAHAHAHAHA!!! A LITTLE ALIEN? REALLY? AHAHAHAHA! Minucule: Not for long a little alien. He slammed down the Gamatrix and became Magmageddon. He shot a fireball at Deristroll, who flew back into the wall. Romatron saw and ran to a hiding spot. Magmageddon looked at Dan and Jackel and signaled them to get inside the hideout. Deristroll got up and pushed Magmageddon now. Deristroll: I'm not WEAK. Mig transformed back and looked at Deristroll. Deristroll grabbed and his jetpack appeared, blasting off. Maltha got up and grabbed on. Maltha: LET GO OF SI-MIG NOW! Deristroll: Make me. Maltha reached for his jetpack and broke a piece of it. It stalled and sent the three plummeting towards the ground. They landed in the middle of the woods. Magmageddon: Aghhhhh nice one Maltha -_-. Maltha: Thanks. Meanwhile inside the hideout, Dan and Jackel ran to the machine. They studied everything about it. Dan: A doomsday ray...man they really want that Gamatrix. Jackel: I sense someone else in this room besides us... Dan: Miguel, Maltha? Deristroll...? Voice: Me. Jackel and Dan turned around and saw Romatron walked out of the shadows, holding a large weapon. Dan: Put down the weapon. That's an order. Romatron: And why would I ever listen to you? Dan ran at Romatron and Romatron punched him down. He aimed the weapon at Jackel and had his foot on Dan's chest. Jackel: No...you already got Tyere, what do you want from me? Romatron: Your assistance is no longer needed. Leave now or you will suffer the same fate as Tyere and soon-to-be Dan...your choice. Jackel: Well alright then. I'll make my choice. But I do know you lie. Jackel kicked the weapon down and Romatron punched him. Romatron jumped on Jackel and pulled his fists away. Romatron: I am so close to completion of my weapon. What do you think you can accomplish? Just then, Dan got up and held Romatron's weapon to him. Dan: This! He blasted Romatron and Romatron got flung back. He was steaming. Dan threw down the weapon and looked at the doomsday ray. Meanwhile in the forest, Magmageddon punched Deristroll into a tree. His feet slid on the ground. Maltha blasted a ray at his eyes, making his vision temporarily blurry. Deristroll: Aghhhhhh! Magmageddon: Can you see this? He threw a fireball at Deristroll and he blasted through even more trees. Magmageddon: I take that as a big NO. Just then, Magmageddon's Gamatrix communicator flashed. Dan: Mig...this is a doomsday ray. Mig transformed back and talked into his Gamatrix. Mig: Yea I know it is. Wha about it? Dan: It's...too complex for us to take apart quickly. We have Romatron down and under watch, but just try to hold Deristroll off longer. Just then, Maltha and Mig looked up to see Deristroll flying to the hideout. Mig: Uh....he just flew off to you guys... Dan: Go after him then! Mig transformed quickly into Insectosaurus. He grabbed Maltha and flew into the air after Deristroll. Insectosaurus: YO DERISTROLL! Deristroll turned around. Insectosaurus shot multiple slime balls and missed. Deristroll laughed and then Insectosaurus punched him down. He landed in the entrance to the hideout. Insectosaurus: Hahahahahaha!! Insectosaurus landed and put Maltha down. They ran into the hideout and saw Romatron holding Dan by the neck, and Jackel down. Romatron: Make one more move towards that and your uncle goes bye-bye... Insectosaurus: o_o PUT HIM DOWN! Maltha: I believe you should listen to him Romatron. He can do quite a bit of damage...even to the nose. Insectosaurus: What? It's his species, not my own odor. Just then, the doomsday ray lit up. Insectosaurus, Maltha, Jackel, and Dan stared at the weapon and saw Deristroll screwing in the last screw. Dan: No... Maltha: We failed this one. Romatron threw Dan down. Insectosaurus and Maltha ran to him and Jackel did as well. Romatron: Ah...perfect shape. Surrender the Gamatrix now or we destroy your pitiful home world...it's your call. Make the right decision, hero... Insectosaurus: I can stop you. I don't have to! He got up and shot slime at Romatron and Deristroll. He then ran to the ray. Insectosaurus: HA easy! Just then, the weapon shot an immense ray at a field. The field began to glow and break open and the ray began to shoot deeper into the ground. Romatron swatted Insectosaurus away. Romatron: Oh it's too late now hero...it's too late. Ahahahaha! Deristroll: Hahahahaha!!! Insectosaurus: What have I done... To Be Continued... Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Magister Dan *Maltha Rano *Jackel Villains *Romatron *Deristroll Aliens Used *Spiker *Overcast *Venom Fang *Minuscule *Magmageddon *Insectosaurus Trivia *Jackel becomes an ally in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7